Sonic vs Burter
Sonic vs Burter is ZackAttackX's seventieth DBX. Description Sonic the Hedgehog vs Dragon Ball! Don't blink or you'll miss 'em! The Blue Blur takes on the Blue Hurricane! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Namek - Dragon Ball. On his way to meet with the rest of the Ginyu Force, Burter flew over the terrain at mach speed. He then heard the sound of someone approaching him, so he turned his head to see who it was. It was another blue speedster, but this one was in the form of Sonic the Hedgehog. The Blue Blur rushed alongside him. "So, you work for that Ginyu guy, do you?" Sonic asked. Burter glanced down at the hedgehog. "That depends on who is asking." Sonic rolled his eyes. "Uh... I'M asking! Now, could you please point me in the general direction of Captain Ginyu? He's late for his butt-kicking appointment." he responded. Buter stopped in front of Sonic, forcing him to stop. "So, you're an enemy of his, are you?" he concluded. Sonic gave him a sarcastic round of applause. "Bravo, well done, Detective! Just a shame that conclusion-drawing is the only thing you're fast at." These two remarks certainly got under Burter's skin and he swung with a kick at Sonic, who flipped away. "How dare you speak to me like that! I am Burter! The fastest in the universe! And I will show you proof of that!" HERE WE GO! Sonic flew in with a kick, which Burter grabbed hold of, bouncing the hedgehog off the ground, then striking him with a spinning lariat, swatting Sonic back. As Sonic dropped, Burter drove his knee into his foe's gut, sending him tumbling. As Sonic looked to regain his composure, Burter pelted him with Ki Blasts. Sonic took the damage and Burter quickly closed the distance, striking his opponent in the chin with a somersault kick, which knocked him into the air. Burter reappeared in front of Sonic, but this time, Sonic was ready for him and struck him in the chest with a stiff kick. Sonic then bashed into Burter from multiple angles with Homing Attacks. Burter attempted to catch the hedgehog out with a lariat, but Sonic played smart and evaded his strikes, then re-emerging above him, driving his ankle into Burter's neck, blasting him to the ground. Sonic descended at high speed with a Spin Dash, which Burter luckily managed to roll away from. The Blue Hurricane then flew at Sonic with a kick, which the hedgehog countered with his own. The two continued to trade blows until they both pulled away to form a new plan of attack. Burter threw out more Ki Blasts, which Sonic flipped away from, slowly inching himself closer to Burter. Once up close, Sonic struck Burter in the face with a somersault kick of his own, knocking him off balance. Sonic then charged up a punch to send his foe tumbling across the battlefield. As Burter tumbled, Sonic pursued, striking true with spinning kicks before driving his ankle down into his foe, grounding him. He then landed next to him. "Over already? Oh well." he sighed, turning to leave. Burter slowly picked himself up. "It's far... from over.. rat!" he panted, clenching his fists. He then executed his Blue Hurricane technique, sending it towards Sonic. "Whoa!" the hedgehog yelled, being dragged into the vortex, along with several parts of the surrounding area. Sonic found himself being struck with trees, boulders and chunks of metal, which all dealt heavy damage. He needed to find a way to get close to Burter, and he was running out of time! "Just die! DIE!" Burter screamed, increasing the speed of the hurricane. Sonic quickly grabbed hold of an incoming chunk of metal and climbed on top of it. He then charged up a Spin Dash and used the hurricane's speed to gain momentum, essentially rendering its damage capabilities obsolete. He then smashed into Burter at blinding speed, slamming him into the side of a mountain, which dealt a large amount of damage, causing the Ginyu Force speedster to collapse to the ground. Sonic then used the rest of his momentum to Spin Dash across Burter's grounded body, splitting his body into thirds. Sonic slowed to a stop and looked down on his deceased foe. "You were fast alright, but not fast enough!" he remarked, dashing away. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:'Color' themed DBXs Category:DBZ vs Sonic themed DBX fights Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:East only themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights